Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I»
|width2=446 метров |height= |mass= |max accel=>2,300 G |mglt=60 MGLT |max speed= |engine= |hyperdrive=Класс 2.0 |hdrange= |hdsystem= |shield gen=Есть |hull=Neutronium-impregnated hull cladding |poweroutput=2 × 1023 Вт |power= |shield gen= |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |maincomp= |countermeasures= |armament=*Двойные тяжелые турболазеры (6) *Сдвоенные тяжелые ионные пушки(2) Многочисленные средние и легкие лазерные и ионные орудия.Before the Storm |complement=*шаттл класса Лямбда (8) * Канонёрки(5) * Шагоходы AT-AT (20) * Шагоходы AT-ST (30) |bays= |escapepods= |crew=37000 |skeleton= |passengers=9700 штурмовиков 32565 обслуживающего персонала |capacity=200000 тонн (без учёта ангара и склада припасов) |cargohandling= |consumables= |lifesupport= |communications= |othersystems= |role=*Comand ship * Разрушитель |firstuse= |era=*Восстание *Новая Республика *Новый Орден джедаев *Наследие |affiliation= * Галактическая Империя |modules= }} Звёздный Разрушитель типа «Имперский I» ( ) — первый имперский корабль из серии Звёздных Разрушителей.' Стал основой для типов Звёздных Разрушителей типа «Имперский II», и «Имперский III». Характеристики thumb|left|252px Имеющий клиновидную форму, которая берет свое начало со времен Старой Республики, звездный разрушитель класса Имперский имел выдающуюся карьеру и являлся основной ударной единицей в Имперском Космическом флоте. Это невероятное творения длиной 1600 метров несет на своем борту свыше 100 единиц оружия и способно к покорению целых миров (если эти миры не имели планетарных щитов). Имперский класс стал основным двигателем Имперского правления. Командные мосты этих гигантов укомплектованы самыми лучшими экипажами в Имперском космическом флоте. Зачастую одного появления на орбите этого устрашающего корабля достаточно, чтобы подавить мятеж в любом из миров, жители которого сочувствуют повстанцам, а командование Звездного Разрушителя может атаковать целые повстанческие флотилии, ни минуты не сомневаясь в своей победе. Первоначально известные как класс Имперский, эти корабли были разработаны как массивные, мощные боевые звездолеты, предназначенные для ведения боя в глубоком космосе, которые должны были прийти на смену, после Большой Джедайской Чистки, своим старшим братьям— Звездным Разрушителям класса Венатор. Первый звездолет сошел с верфей уже через месяц после объявления Нового Порядка в 19 ДБЯ. Согласно официальным документам, произведено было более чем 25 000 кораблей. Многие были разрушены в братоубийственной войне, которая вспыхнула после смерти Императора Палпатина, в то время как другие дезертировали или были захвачены. Звездные Разрушители этого класса принимали участие в основных этапах Галактической Гражданской Войны, включая Явинскую Битву, Сражение на Хоте и Эндорскую Битву. Разработчик Звездолет был разработан Лирой Уэссекс и произведен корпорацией «Верфи Куата». Лира Уэссекс, Имперский инженер, пошла по стопам своего отца, Уолекса Блайссекса, в многочисленном списке которого фигурирует почтенный Звездный Разрушитель класса «Победа». Благодаря ранним разработкам отца, Уэссекс предложила свой проект Звездного Разрушителя класса Имперский. Но это предложение, в высших Имперских командных кругах, не встретило поддержки, напротив, Уэссекс обвинили в нецелевых растратах. Уэссекс доказала всем противникам своего проекта их неправоту, когда первый Звездный Разрушитель Имперского класса, сошел со стапелей корпорации «Верфи Куата» — чудо технологии, и будущая мощь Империи. Стоимость Звездного Разрушителя приблизительно 3.88 миллиардов Имперских кредитов, что в несколько раз больше, чем годовой бюджет отдельных звездных систем. Команда thumb|left|252px|Звездный разрушитель типа «Имперский» захватывает [[Тантив lV]] Команда Имперского класса требовало необычно высокое количество персонала. Согласно официально доступной статистике, Звездные Разрушители Имперского класса комплектовались, по крайней мере, 37 000 членами экипажа. В общей сумме, считая штурмовые подразделения (одна дивизия или легион, около 9700 штурмовиков), общее количество составляло около 46 700. Также эта цифра включила и пилотов истребителей, шаттлов и прочего транспорта. Если же корабль исполнял роль флагманского судна, то на борту размещалось еще дополнительных 900 человек вспомогательного персонала. Также Звездный Разрушитель мог разместить до 1800 пассажиров. Суда Новой Республики, близкие по размерам к звёздным разрушителям, имели гораздо меньшую команду. Те звездолёты, которые поступили на службу Новой Республике, управлялись командой в количестве 8000 человек, всего же на борту было около 28000. thumb|left|Схема «Имперского I»Такое большое количество персонала объясняется тем, что корабль был предназначен для долгих космических полетов в различных уголках галактики, где не было имперских обслуживающих баз, а в случае тяжелых многодневных боевых действий, Звездный Разрушитель Имперского класса мог не снижать боевую готовность из-за фактора усталости экипажа. Также одной из причин была низкая автоматизация процесса управления, по сравнению с последними военными кораблями Новой Республики. Ну и корабли, отслужившие свой шестилетний срок, требовали большие команды техников, для поддержания звездолета в рабочем состоянии. Командный мост Как было сказано выше, корабль имел клиновидную форму, которую сверху венчала командная башня, где и располагались необходимые системы, приборы управления, бортовой компьютер и капитанский мостик. Командный мост Звездного Разрушителя Имперского класса был массивным, очень схожий с башней разрушителя типа «Палач». Высота между палубой и потолком составляла три— четыре метра, из-за проходов для команды и ям управления. Общее количество палуб было около 20 — 30, со средним интервалом между ними 3 метра. На вершине командного моста располагалось два купола— генераторы дефлекторного поля — ISD-72x «KDY» или «Om-Thaim» в старых вариантах корабля, и коммуникационные системы. Ангары Звёздный разрушитель на своей донной части имеет два стыковочных ангара. Кормовой стыковочный отсек— основной пусковой и посадочный отсек для всех шаттлов, судов обеспечения и грузовых кораблей, а также истребителей. Он может вместить в себя корабль длиной до 150 м. Ангар оборудован абордажными трубами, комнатой управления, проекторами магнитного поля, малыми тракционными проекторами и магнитными клещами. По углам ангара установлены две мощные тракционные установки Q7 компании «Phylon», с помощью которых корабль подтягивается к ангару, где для его удержания и используются магнитные клещи. Истребители подвешены на специальные стойки, с которых они и стартуют. Возвращающиеся истребители захватываются меньшими тракционными лучами и транспортируются в приемник, где пилот выходит. После этого истребитель снова перемещается через туннели к ангару, где обслуживался и готовился к следующему запуску. Ангар связан с внутренними отсеками передней части корабля и трюмами, каждый из которых, в свою очередь, соединяется с гигантскими шахтами лифтов. Перед трюмами расположен передний пусковой отсек. Передний пусковой отсек используется преимущественно как дублер основного, если тот выйдет из строя, а также для запуска шаттлов высокопоставленных лиц. Вооружение thumb|260px Стандартные имперские звёздные разрушители оснащены 12 тяжелыми турболазерами, 4 тяжелыми ионными пушками и многочисленными средними и легкими лазерными и ионными орудиями. Если же рассмотреть этот вопрос более подробно, то все вооружение корабля можно разделить на две категории: главная батарея и вспомогательное вооружение. Звездный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» обладал главной батареей состоящей из 6 сдвоенных тяжелых турболазеров и 2 сдвоенных тяжёлых ионных орудий, расположенных в двух специальных обоймах по четыре места каждая по бокам основания командного моста. Именно такое расположение вызывает много споров, которые заключаются в том, почему проектировщики не использовали клиновую форму корабля, что бы дать возможность тяжелым орудиям сосредоточить свой огонь во фронтальном секторе. Возможно, причиной этому были проблемы с распределением энергии или конструктивные особенности, которые не позволяли распределить орудия большой мощности по другому из-за существенной отдачи. Но, тем не менее, корабль все равно мог использовать всю свою огневую мощь, наклонив корпус вперёд Вспомогательное вооружение состояло из многочисленных легких и средних лазерных батарей, установленных по периметру и на хребте корабля. Оно предназначалось для отражения нападения небольших кораблей, так как тяжелые орудия были не способны угнаться и отследить маленькую цель. Некоторые орудия из вспомогательного арсенала были предназначены для уничтожения ракет и истребителей, в то время как другие для работы с более крупными боевыми корабли. Некоторые звездолеты, типа Emancipator (ex-Accuser) и Химера, были переоборудованы протонными пусковыми установками. Оружие Звездного Разрушителя было разработано, для стрельбы на большие дистанции, поэтому во время Эндорской Битвы оружейные системы оказались не приспособленными для ближнего боя, чем и воспользовался флот , смешавшись с флотом Империи. Энергия thumb|left|252px|«Имериал» в «Разрезе» Самым важным новшеством проекта было решение заменить устаревший источник энергии использовавшийся на кораблях класса Победа на солнечный ионный реактор I-a2b компании «Sienar Fleet Systems», генератор энергии, несравнимый с чем-нибудь когда-либо производимым. По существу этот реактор может питать системы гипердвигателя разрушителя, вооружение, субсветовые двигатели, компьютеры, и системы жизнеобеспечения со 100 % показателем и все еще сохранять существенный запас энергии. Реактор заключен в тяжело-защищенный купол, построенного из дюрастила и карбонита, расположенного на брюшной поверхности разрушителя. Есть расы, которые за всю свою историю существования, не израсходовали энергии, необходимой для гиперкосмического прыжка Звездного Разрушителя. Двигатели Для движения Звездный Разрушитель использует три главных ионных двигателя Destroyer-I произведенных специально для этого типа корабля «Верфями Куата». Для чрезвычайных ситуаций, требующих ускорения, Имперский класс мог использовать свои дополнительные четыре двигателя Gemon-4 компании «Cygnus Spaceworks». Войска и техника Стандартный разрушитель несет на борту 72 единицы TIE/ln (6 эскадрилий по 12 кораблей в каждой), в разной конфигурации. Стандартная конфигурация включает в себя три эскадрильи стандартных TIE/ln, две эскадрильи TIE Перехватчиков и одна эскадрилья Бомбардировщиков TIE/sa. Во время битвы при Явине в ангарах каждого стандартного звездного разрушителя находилось по 4 эскадрильи стандартных TIE/ln, одна эскадра TIE Перехватчиков и одна эскадра TIE Бомбардировщиков. К началу битвы при Эндоре вместо одной из эскадрилий истребителей TIE/ln на борту звездного разрушителя обычно размещалась дополнительная эскадрилья Перехватчиков TIE/sa. Также конфигурация эскадрилий могла быть изменена в зависимости от выполняемых задач. Флотилия кораблей поддержки, текущий ремонт которых выполняется на борту звездного разрушителя, состоит из 8 шаттлов класса «Лямбда», 15 транспортов класса «Дельта» для десантирования штурмовиков, 5 атакующих канонерок и различного числа канонерок класса «Скайпрей» и нескольких боевых шаттлов класса «Гамма». Кроме того, на борту звездного разрушителя находятся отряды межпланетного десанта: 12 посадочных барж класса «Тета», 20 шагоходов АТ-АТ и 30 легких машин АТ-SТ. Каждый корабль имеет на борту 9700 солдат. Если планета требовала длительного присутствия, Звездный Разрушитель может в считанные часы развернуть наземную базу с гарнизоном в 800 солдат, на вооружении которой находятся 10 шагоходов AT-AT, 10 AT-ST и 40 TIE/ln. Для широкомасштабного вторжения на чужую планету необходимо иметь целую флотилию, состоящую из 6 разрушителей, тяжелых и легких крейсеров и транспортных кораблей для перевозки войск. Несмотря на все великолепие, класс «Имперский» не оборудован никакими средствами обслуживания рециркуляции. Ненужные материалы, мусор, поврежденное или устарелое оборудование просто выбрасывалось в космос, что создает большую опасность для местных космических трасс. За кулисами *Основным спорным вопросом было правильное название Звездного Разрушителя. В Новой Надежды корабль был назван "Имперский Крейсер", но после выхода Эпизода 5, уже обозначился тип звездолета как Звездный Разрушитель. В ранних сценариях, термин «Stardestroyer» описывал крошечный истребитель с двумя пилотами, используемый Империей. Помимо фильмов, разные источники Расширенной Вселенной по-разному называли корабль. В конце концов, справочник «Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross Sections» поместил статью, где было сказано, что корабль первоначально назывался классом Император, но после был переименован в класс Имперский в какой-то момент после Большой Джедайской Чистки. *Для Новой Надежды, студия ILM использовала единственную модель Звездного Разрушителя для всех необходимых кадров в фильме. Как ни странно, модель «Devastator», судна Дарта Вейдера, была меньше, модели Блокадного Беглеца, которого он преследовал. Длина модели была 91 сантиметр. *Для эпизода V студия ILM переделала модель, увеличив ее размер до 259 сантиметрам в длине. Эта модель была намного более детальна, и показывала внутренние огни, чтобы чувствовался масштаб. *Эпизод II показывает, что имеющий форму клина проект Имперского Звездного Разрушителя был рожден во времена Старой Республики, так как уже тогда использовались подобные звездолеты рыцарями джедаями. *Во многих играх Звездные Разрушители Имперского класса показаны слабыми кораблями, по сравнению с той статьей, которая приводится в энциклопедии. Характеристики корабля специально занижались, чтобы дать игроку шанс нанести поражение своим истребителем. *Также многочисленные источники Расширенной Вселенной заявляют, что Имперский был вооружен 60 идентичными турболазерами и 60 идентичными ионными орудиями. Однако, анализ модели Звездного Разрушителя использовавшегося в фильме, показал, что это неверное описание. Справочник «Star Wars: Incredible Cross Sections» дает следующее описание: три двойных тяжёлых турболазера и одно ионное орудие на каждой стороне у основания командного моста, по одному счетверенному лазерному орудию в бортовой траншее с каждой стороны, три орудия впереди основания командной башни и многочисленные средние и легкие пушки по траншеям, а так же несколько тракционных лучей. Появления *''Death Troopers'' * * * *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Routine'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars 1'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Slave Ship'' *''X-wing'' series *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''A Glimmer of Hope'' *''Crossroads'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Shades of Gray'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Darksaber'' *''Spectre of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''The New Jedi Order'' }} Неканонические появления *''Prey'' *''Trooper'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * Источники *'' '' *''Imperial-I class Star Destroyer (Звездный Разрушитель класса Имперский-I) в CUSWE'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Premiere Limited'' *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross Sections'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross Sections'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Slave Ship'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия: Звездолеты и транспортные средства'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия: Звездолеты и транспортные средства'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Starship Battles'' Ссылки * http://www.holonet.ru/database/categories/starships/star_destroyers/star_destroyers.php * http://www.imperialbastion.ru/empire/sd.htm Примечания и сноски Категория:Типы звёздных разрушителей Категория:Техника Галактической Империи Категория:Космические корабли Категория:Звёздные разрушители типа «Имперский I» Категория:Типы кораблей Конфедерации Категория:Типы кораблей Галактической Империи Категория:Типы кораблей Галактической Республики Категория:Типы кораблей Альянса повстанцев Категория:Типы кораблей Новой Республики Категория:Типы кораблей Галактического Альянса Категория:Продукция Верфей Куат Драйв